The Two Empire
by DarthNP
Summary: the timeline is about 2 ABY (After battle of yavin). When the Goa'uld invaded Galactic Empire. The Empire fight to rule the Galaxy *This is my first story on this site*
1. Invension

**The Two Empire**

 **Alright this is a first story of Star wars crossover with Stargate. It's about 2 empire fight amongst the galaxy to conquest it. Galactic Empire and Goa'uld.*WARNING! THIS STORY IS GALACTIC EMPIRE'S ACTION.* the timeline is about 2 ABY (After battle of yavin).or It's easier to tell you the timeline is between Star wars EP 4-5. I hope you enjoy my first story**

Chapter 1: Invention of Goa'uld

-At Mustarfar-

At Vader's castle. Darth Vader is finding where Luke Skywalker is. He's in his meditation room now. But instead he felt the Luke Skywalker. He felt the new enemy. The system lord called Yu

Darth Vader (think): This guy is quite strong. But He's big boss.

Then an imperial officer detects unknown ships. It's like a pyramid. Yes its Ha'tac ships… about 10

Imperial officer: Vader, incoming transmission

Darth Vader: Upload picture to a screen

Transmission of lord Yu received. It's a live video of lord Yu

Lord Yu: I'm lord Yu the system lord of goa'uld. You're the person of this planet?

Vader knows immediately that Yu is who he felt a several minutes ago. But Vader realizes that Yu is weaker than He thought. But because of technology, such as shield and his army is strong. And lord Yu has strength more than many human and heal faster. Vader thinks Lord Yu has 1/6 power of Vader but he didn't sure of his unseen army and navy.

Darth Vader: I'm Darth Vader, Dark lord of Galactic Empire. Empire of the Galaxy

Lord Yu: Galactic Empire? I didn't know it, but the Goa'uld of this Yu will rule the Galaxy. Send this planet to me immediately or I'll use military (I can't say force because Yu isn't force user.)

Darth Vader: You think you can rule the galaxy? Then DIE WITH MY FORCE

Vader said angrily. Vader begin to use the force. Lord Yu can't breathe for several seconds. But then transmission cut off, Vader release him, because it's might too far away.

Darth Vader: Send the fleet to defense

6 Imperial Star destroyers have sent to defense goa'uld fleet. Vader bord his TIE Advanced starfihter and fly it to orbit of Mustafar.

A lot of TIE fighter and Death glider are fighting in space. Star destroyers fire A lots of turbolaser to destroy Ha'tac and Ha'tac fire energy beam too. Soon, Vader arrive

Vader Start to fire the death glider. Which his skill is professional. He destroyed a bunch of Death Glider and one of Ha'tac. Ha'tac is better as shield but Star destroyer has a more fire power and larger size. Soon Vader arrive at Yu's ship. He begins to fire at Death Glider as the best pilot in the Galaxy.

Death Gliders come in front of Vader. It fire and Vader reply. Death Glider explodes and then Vader come to behind the Next Glider. Log on and fire, It cause Death Glider explodes. Then 5 Death Glider come in front of Vader. Vader call his supporter and fire back. TIE advanced is an advanced TIE/LN star fighter and that's why Vader take low damage and he can dodge too. Afterward, all 5 Death Glider are destroyed. Lord Yu sees this fighter and wonder how it can do thing like this.

Vader come to Yu's ship and begin to fire on shield. But it's too thick for star fighter's firepower but it deals damage. Soon Vader call something from the surface of Mustafar.

A moment later. There's something from the surface. It's planetary gun cannon! It hits Yu's ship and its shield shut down. Vader fire his blaster to blast ship's hull and it works. Turret is firing but they miss Darth Vader and Vader continue attack with his group

The space was in conflict for a long time and Vader lost 2 Star Destroyer but Yu lost 9 Ha'tac, left only him and his ship

Jaffa in Yu's ship: We have no ship left!

Yu: Continue fire!

Then the ship hit a large amount blaster and quake.

Jaffa: WE LOST 80% WEAPON

Yu: Prepare for hyperdrive. We need to run

The Ha'tac start its engine and It's going to leave

Vader fire the tracker sensors at Yu's ship before it go Then Yu has gone

Afterward, Vader arrive in front of emperor and tell what was happening at Mustafar

Emperor: We need to wipe Goa'uld out from the Galaxy before they accompany with rebels and show who is mightiest in the galaxy. Send the ship to attack and wipe them out

Vader: As you wish

Soon, Empire will show their strength and Destroy all Goa'uld. Vader decided to follow detector.

War just begin.


	2. War need Alies

**The Two Empire**

 **Alright this is chapter 2. I am a little bit busy and lasy because I'm in high school. My grammar isn't great but thanks to autocorrect function. However let's get started**

Chapter 2: War needs allies

-Executor ship-

Vader is having conversation with the emperor.

Emperor: Now. You must follow the tracker

Darth Vader: Yes Master

Emperor: Now you must work with your old friends.

Darth Vader: Who?

Emperor: Very easy, your bounty hunter.

A man in armor walks towards. He carries E-5 blaster rifle. He's boba fett

Boba fett: What's a job for me?

Emperor: Track the tracker. Find out where goa'uld is and crash them

Soon, Boba fett board on his Slave 1 and find the tracker

-2 day later-

-At HK 1479 Planet (Random number XD)-

Boba fett report to Darth Vader that the tracker stopped on this forest planet. But the goa'uld discovers Boba fett quickly. However the imperial fleets under command of Darth Vader arrived. Include the Executor star destroyer.

The battle begins. Executor starts to fire the turbolaser and Ha'tak fire back. Both factions fire their weapon but that's not the point. Galactic Empire sent ground force to the surface of planet. There are 5 AT-AT, 200 stormtrooper, 10 AT-ST, 3 TX-225 tank (found in rogue one) and our main characters, Darth Vader and Boba fett!

Armies lands on HK 1479 and begin to attack pyramid. A deputy system lord called Yang (OC) sees army from his pyramid and feels a little bit nervous. Yu wasn't here because he goes back to his castle. This tracked Ha'tak is deputy ship. Yang command 250 Jaffas to defense

The land combat begins. Stormtroopers use their blaster rifle to shoot Jaffa. Jaffas use their staff too. The war is violent. Many basters and energy beams are in the air. But Galactic Empire is beyond because AT-ATs. But one of it is destroyed by Goa'uld bombers. And TIE strikers came into war. TIE strikers destroy many Death Glider and Goa'uld bombers. Soon. AT-AT disable the pyramid's shield.

At that moment. The stargate open and there're soldiers come from the gate. There're 3 men and 1 woman in green

Man1: Look like there's conflict here

Then Stormtroopers see them. And they walk into soldiers in green

Stormtrooper: Hey, who're you

Man: We're from planet called "Earth" We're SG-1

Stormtrooper: I never heard that. But do you resist Goa'uld?

Man: Yes we're. You're attacking Goa'uld ,aren't you?

Stormtrooper: Yes we're

Suddenly Darth Vader come to in front of men in green

Darth Vader: I heard you resist Goa'uld. What's your name?

Man: We're SG-1 I am Colonel Jack O'Neill

Man2: I am Daniel Jackson

Man3: I am Teal'c the old Jaffa that helps SG-command

Woman: I am Samantha Carter

Darth Vader: I am lord Darth Vader, the sith lord

Daniel Jackson: I thought you were in Star wars film

Darth Vader: However, Do you mind to help us, Galactic empire fight in the Galaxy?

Colonel Jack O'Neill: Up to our admiral

Then Darth Vader deflects the surprise energy beam of Jaffa using lightsaber. And he choke that jaffa by his force. SG-1 is surprised. Then Vader kill that Jaffa

Darth Vader: The force is strong.

Then Boba Fett comes to Darth Vader quickly

Boba Fett: Vader. The pyramid's door opened. Now it's chance to attack

Samantha Carter: I guess you're Boba Fett

Boba Fett: How do you know that, Carter?

Samantha Carter: Because I watched Star wars

Boba Fett: I know you because Stargate too.

Darth Vader: Alright, get in to pyramid and defeat Goa'uld

Vader walk inside with Stormtrooper and Boba quickly. Vader uses his force to crash Jaffa quickly. Stormtrooper fire support and Boba walks beside Vader.

Soon. The System lord room's door is crashed by Galactic Empire

Yang: You dare to attack me. The God

Darth Vader: Because you dare to attack me, fake God

Yang: How did you say that!

Yang uses his kara kesh to curse the pain to Vader. It's a tool that system lord have. Vader got a pain. But the force and his armor defense Vader. Suddenly, Vader use his force push to Yang. Afterward, he use force choke on Yang and use his lightsaber to cut off his hand and chest. Jack O'Neill and his SG-1 come.

Jack O'Neill: Look violent

Teal'c: But he's not dead. There is parasite

Darth Vader: parasite?

Teal'c: Goa'uld is humans that have Goa'uld parasite. They jack they mind if they have a weak mind

Darth Vader: You mean this?

Darth Vader uses his force to lift the Goa'uld parasite and cut it in half.

Colonel Jack O'Neill: Impressive force again.

Darth Vader: It was seem you all hate Goa'uld. I'll contact your boss soon.

Afterward. Vader and Boba stand in front of stargate with stormtrooper army.

Colonel Jack O'Neill: Alien ladies and gentlemen.

Darth Vader: When you call us "Alien" I feel very weird

Colonel Jack O'Neill: This is Stargate, a wormhole gate that we used for explore planet crossing the star

Darth Vader: What are you waiting for? Go in

The Stargate opened. And Boba realizes something

Boba fett: I have seen this gate when I'm at planet called Ryloth

Darth Vader: Report to Emperor soon. I need to go inside

SG-1 and Darth Vader with his team walked in Stargate.


	3. SG-1 and Tok'ra

**The Two Empire**

 **This Episode is longer than past. Because, my idea is rising. :)**

Chapter 3: SG-1 and Tok'ra

-STG command-

General Hammond: Welcome back, SG-1 and I heard you have an ally

SG-1 walk from the Stargate, followed by man in white that carry gun, Stormtrooper. Afterward, Man in Green, Boba fett walked from gate. And man in black armor, with identity breathing "koo pow" and we know already. He is Darth Vader

General Hammond: Welcome to STG command, we called our planet as "Earth"

Darth Vader: I'm Darth Vader, the sith lord of Galactic empire. You don't know the power of the darkside. Here's Boba fett the bounty hunter and Stormtroopers.

After they introduce themselves. Darth Vader and SG-1 come inside meeting room

They share about data of Goa'uld, Rebellion, Force and Galactic Empire

Colonel Jack O'Neill: It's like a Star wars Story

Boba Fett: and your Stargate too.

Teal'c: Then there's TV in the Galaxy far far away which show a "Stargate" film

Darth Vader: Next two days. Emperor will meet your leader. Do not fail me. If you fail, you know you will be choked like in your film

-2 days later-

Emperor has been arrived in front of gate. Vader down his knee in front of emperor

Emperor: Raise my apprentice. This day, we found our new allies. The Human of the Earth, and we're human of the Galactic Empire.

Darth Vader: Goa'uld is no match for us now.

Emperor: Don't underestimate their power.

General Hammond: Welcome to stargate command

Soon, Emperor moves to meeting room. There's president wait in that room. President of USA

President: Good morning, Darth Sidious

Emperor: Alright, let's take a seat

Afterward, the emperor and the president take a seat. Soon They communicate about technology and allies

Emperor: At a result, you want us to bring you technology and you will be allies?

President: Yes.

Emperor: And what does the Empire will get?

President: Ummmm….Troops

Emperor: You must divide the resorces , That's simple. And...Some kind of your technology is interesting

President: interesting?

Emperor: like Artilleries, Tanks and Bullet-using guns. But not enough to fight us. I think I might talk about Asgard later. Would you sign this paper?

President is thinking…

Emperor: Or you all die...And I will attack you using Star destroyer?

Boba fett: I have placed the beacon. If you not sign, Empire will use hyperdrive here.

Darth Vader: And don't talk about Asgard. He protect only goa'uld

Later…

President: I will ask council first

Emperor: Hurry.

Suddenly, base Alerted. The Stargate is opening!

General Hammond: Let's see who is coming.

-In stargate command room-

Officer: There's signal from the Tok'ra sir!

General Hammond: Open Iris.

Iris opened. 2 Tok'ra is coming

General Hammond: What's the matter?

Tok'ra: We need your help. The Goa'uld will invade our base soon. Wait, who's there

Tok'ra bends his face to Darth Vader

Darth Vader: I'm Darth Vader of the Galactic Empire

Tok'ra: I heard your empire can handle Yu's fleet. And you're new allies with Tau'ri?

Darth Vader: We're signing ally's treaty.

Emperor: Have you ever heard about Rebel Alliance?

Tok'ra: We never heard. And we're Goa'uld rebellion

Emperor: They're our old threat. Like a cancer. And they're now. We afraid they will join Goa'uld

Tok'ra: We already resist Goa'uld. Can you travel between planet using Ships?

Emperor: Yes.

Tok'ra: Please, help us. We'll be a great ally.

Emperor: What's a mission?

Tok'ra: Goa'uld will attack us soon. We need to escort our peoples.

Emperor: We'll. Take our beacon and we'll follow.

Tok'ra: Thanks sir.

Colonel Jack O'neill: Shall we sent our ship?

Tok'ra: As you want

Colonel Jack O'Neill: President?

President: Allowed

Emperor: Lord Vader. Prepare the Executor. Boba, we'll pay good money on you. Follow the beacon

Boba + Vader: As you wish.

-At JHU 165 Volcanic planet (Random again XD)-

The Goa'uld fleets are coming. There's several Tok'ra Ha'tak are fighting for time. The escort ship is preparing for run. This planet don't have Stargate because goa'uld spy destroyed it (and they were killed) so Tok'ra must use their ships.

Yu: Time to be crashed. Tok'ra

Jaffa: incoming ship from hyperspace!

The 5 Triangle-shaped ship arrived. It's 4x1600 meters imperial Star destroyer and The 19,000 meter one, The Executor. Beside the Executor, there's Daedalus, and one Ha'tak with tok'ra

Tok'ra: Our duty is delay the time. Escort Tok'ra Ha'tak and Tok'ra Transport. However you can crush the Goa'uld down

Darth Vader: Keep fire the ship on XXX admiral

High admiral: S...Sir!

This high admiral fear in Vader.

Darth Vader: Continue command. Do not fail me.

Then Darth Vader leaves. He goes to the hangar with Boba fett. And several TIE pilots. Vader take his TIE advance and fly out of hangar with boba fett and other TIE fighter. Lots of Green turbolaser fired. Some of Goa'uld Ha'tak are bending their interesting to Star destroyers.

At Daedalus ship.

Colonel Jack O'Neill is getting in to X-302 fighter.

Colonel Jack O'Neill: So we'll show our little fist?

Hammond: They may count us as ally. And reality we're main forces to help Tok'ra

Colonel Jack O'Neill: Oh...Why me?

Hammond: Be quiet and fly.

X-302 lunch from the hangar.

Jack O'Neill engage the death gliders. He uses his missile and destroy 3 of them and run through the smoke of a destroyed glider. He saw 5 gliders ahead firing energy beam. But suddenly all gliders destroyed. A TIE advanced arrives and continue shooting glider as impossible professional fighter than normal people like Jack O'Neill can imagine. Because Pilot is not normal man but force users! He's Darth Vader.

In other ways, Darth Vader see this X-302 and he think he's impressive enough to fly aircraft. He remember that he order his men to installed the quick communicator. Vader communicate.

Incoming communicate.

Colonel Jack O'Neill: I think I can answer this communicator by touching...this!

Transmission received.

Colonel Jack O'Neill: Darth Vader!

Darth Vader: Hello there, Colonel. I invite you to fly with me.

Colonel Jack O'Neill: I think I didn't professional enough…

Jack feels his throat more tightly because Vader used his force.

Darth Vader: You're pro enough. Do not fail me and yourself.

Colonel Jack O'Neill: OK OK I won't die

Jack flies his X-302 follow Vader and Slave 1. There're several TIE fighter follow them.

Vader's squad flies towards pass the Star destroyer to Ha'tak. Ha'tak fire energy beam. One of TIE fighter is hit. Executor fire Ion cannons jams the Ha'tac shield.

Because shield is jammed, Vader can destroy turret by his blaster and he destroy 2 turrets. Jack shoot his missile and hit hangar.

Darth Vader: Impressive. Most impressive, Jack

TIE pilot: Incoming Death Glider!

12 Death Glider is coming ahead. Vader fire is blaster and Jack uses his gun. Vader hit 2 and Jack hit 1

Boba fett: Time of my show.

Boba fett fire his blaster blast 3 Glider and he turn his Slave 1 blast other two.

Boba fett: Lord Vader, Jack. Prepare for dodge my cosmic charge.

Colonel Jack O'Neill: Cosmic... What?!

Boba fett: I got you a surprise.

Boba release the cylinder-shaped bomb. Then it blast. The wave is released and destroys lots of Death Gliders. Vader raise his TIE Advanced beyond the direction to dodge the wave and he blast one Death Gilder. Jack go to bottom left of direction. Dodge cosmic charge and two Death Glider ahead. Then Two Glider blast by the wave.

Colonel Jack O'Neill: Oh...Nearly

Boba: I can't use much because it's very expensive

Colonel Jack O'Neill: And you almost killed me.

Goa'uld Ha'tak are destroyed. About 3 of them. 1 Stardestroyer disabled but others continue fire. Last Tok'ra Ship is escaping but stucks by 1 Ha'tak. Suddenly, Ha'tak exploded. It's destroyed by Vader's squad!

And last Tok'ra is jumped to hyperspace. And Last Ha'tak destroyed.

Colonel Jack O'Neill: What shall we do next?

Darth Vader: This planet is useless. I asked Emperor. We should go.

Then all TIE fighters back into the Star Destroyer. Jack and X-302 go back in his Daedalus. In the end. All ships go into hyperspace.

Yu arrive form hyperdrive and he see his fleet all destroyed. He's angry

-SGC command-

President sign his paper and become a little ally with Galactic Empire

Emperor: President, It's up to you to tell your people or not.

President: I won't sir

Emperor: You have decided.

Tok'ra: And now, Galactic Empire. We're your ally. Thanks for help

Emperor: Don't forget to help us and find for Rebellion. We'll support you

Tok'ra: Yes sir

And then Stargate opened. Emperor back to his throne through Galactic Empire's brand new Stargate and base on HK 1479 (previously on Chapter 2).


	4. Lord who rule the Galaxy

**The Two Empire**

 **This is the last episode. Thanks for reading. Soon, I think I'll continue on next Star wars Crossover**

Chapter 4: Lord who rule the Galaxy

-Shipyard of Kuat-

Galactic Empire is building something; it's like Star destroyer with Death Star's dish. There're Tok'ra and SG-1 here with Darth Vader

Colonel Jack O'neill: What's this thing?

Darth Vader breathing before answer

Darth Vader: It's a Conqueror-class Star destroyer

Samantha Carter: You mean you build a mini-death Star

Darth Vader: As you know, Death Star is destroyed, by a Young Rebel

Samantha Carter: I wonder how could build that large space station! How about resources

Darth Vader: We collect from whole Galaxy and Asteroid, some are planetary resources

Samantha Carter: I think there's no power source for firing Death Star

Darth Vader: The power sources is from Kyber Crystal, Lightsaber power sources

Samantha Carter: I heared there's 2nd Death Star, won't it will be destroyed again? There's issue in plan because one of scientist make an issue, isn't it? I saw from Rogue…One…ugh!

Darth Vader use his force choke to choke Samantha Carter

Darth Vader: Interesting, but I find your lack of faith, disturbing

Boba fett: That's enough, Vader

Darth Vader: Boba, do you agree with our money?

Boba fett: Beautiful, and I agree

Then, imperial officer immediately report Vader

Officer: My lord, massage form Tok'ra sir

Darth Vader: What's a message?

Officer: We found rebellion sir and The Goa'uld around.

Darth Vader: Does Goa'uld attack rebellion?

Officer: No sir but we recive form Tok'ra spy that they communicate together

Darth Vader: Send the fleet, I'll go too. What's that system?

-GNK 456-

Imperial fleet arrived but it's far away. They're detecting signal. Then they detected. The signal on this forest planet is weak but still active.

Colonel Jack O'Neill: How're the rebellions now?

Darth Vader: It's seemed they're allies. Soon they'll sent lord Yu to plan how the new Goa'uld-force sensitive is. This planet have jedi temple.

Colonel Jack O'Neill: WHAT?! JEDI GOA'ULD!?

Darth Vader: I'll stop him. SG-1 comes with me. Boba, we'll pay you again.

Boba fett: I would be rich now.

Slave 1 go out of hanger and fly toward GNK 456

Slave 1 Landed on the surface in the forest which near the rebel base. SG-1 and Vader see the Goa'uld landing craft landed on rebel airfield. Yu step form the ship

Darth Vader: We need to capture that Yu and Turn Jedi to dark or kill him

Colonel Jack O'Neill: Maybe at backdoor is safer to engage

Boba Fett: First, we'll engage to backdoor, and then we'll control security system, shut down the shield, and engage from two sides. SG-1 comes with me. Vader can you handle rebels yourself?

Darth Vader: Don't underestimate the power of the dark side

Operation started. Colonel Jack O'Neill installs his sound hider and Shot one of Rebel in front of backdoor. Then Teal'c shot another rebel. Vader uses his force to destroy every security camera. They engage in. Two Jaffa ahead and they killed by force choke and their parasite killed by Daniel's Zat.

They walk toward to security control room. Suddenly, the light shut down. All rebels and Jaffa in this room surprised and covered in fear, ready their weapon. They can't handle for a long time. Red lightsaber ignited and rebels with Jaffa fire. All energy shot are missed or deflected. Fear come trought the room. Goa'uld jedi named Lufei (OC) and Luke Skywalker can felt it. Lufei learn from Jedi Holocron and He's sharing knowledge with Luke. They can feel the fear and death.

Yu: What's the matter?

Lufei: Can you felt it? Luke?

Luke: Death, Fear… Vader!

Lufei: I have no fear, I'll engage everyone who dare in front of lord Yu

Yu: That's Great. Soon Goa'uld will rule the Galaxy, not matter who is Vader

Suddenly, Blast door closed and left only 1 way escape

Colonel Jack O'Neill: You say 2 ways? This is one way.

Boba Fett: This is much easier. Your flash hider is interesting.

Colonel Jack O'Neill: For the lead-dispensing gun…Maybe lead-dispensing gun is old-fansioned to you.

Boba Fett: It may work sometimes. I want some

Colonel Jack O'Neill: My P-90 is for military. Buy some AK-47 outside

Boba Fett: I see Zat is better

Colonel Jack O'Neill: We stole Zat from Goa'uld, some berretta?

Boba fett: I'll buy it from outside.

Colonel Jack O'Neill: There's gun shop…If we can escape

Samantha Carter: Hey! What're you waiting for? Vader and Teal'c are leaving!

The base is alerted. Darth Vader,Boba Fett and SG-1 are engaging into the Training room, where Yu , Lufei and Luke inside. Jack plants his C4 and explode Vader, Boba Fett and SG-1 walk in

Luke Skywalker: This is Darth Vader…Who killed my father

SG-1 are confused and they gossip

Colonel Jack O'Neill: Hey! Is Darth Vader luke's father?

Samantha Carter: Luke didn't know his real father. This timeline between episode 4-5

Vader knows he's luke father, but Luke don't.

Luke Skywalker charge at Darth Vader. But he stunted by Boba Fett. Boba Fett shot his stun blaster. Then Lufei face Darth Vader. He charge his green lightsaber and blocked by Darth Vader.

Lufei block incoming lightsaber. Block front, then 2 left. Darth Vader pushes him by force and cut Yu's kara kesh. Then he slashes him .Yu use the shield but Lightsaber can cut through it. Slashed Yu. Yu is died. But it doesn't affect Lufei

Darth Vader: If you want to play as Jedi, be it. It doesn't last for a long time.

Then Jack set his gun under table. Suddenly Darth Vader push Lufei but Lufei use his force too. Then the force exploded. Darth Vader can stand but Lufei fly away. Because this force wave, it make the holocron on the table fall off and hit Jack's head.

Colonel Jack O'Neill: This box turnrd that Goa'uld a jedi?

Then Jack tries to open it. But he can't. Then Jack felt something and keep down holocron and try to think he can open it. It make he feel cold and clam even he watch the fight. Holocron lift up and its corner twisted. The Holocron opened and Jack has a headache. The Jedi's basic knowlage run through his head. Lufei see that. He charge at Jack but he pushed…by Jack's Force!

Darth Vader see it and he slash Lufei's chest. Jack run out his headache and Stand up and point gun at Lufei.

Then the Rebels come throught the behind door. Security is back. Lufei down on the floor.

Darth Vader: You and Luke didn't complete training. Join me, and I'll complete your training.

Jack is shooting rebel that engage from the door

Lufei: Never.

Then Lufei destroy the roof. The stone fall on him. Lufei died. And block Luke's way

-GNK 456 in the space-

The Galactic Empire no longer hides. Turbolaser fire trough the space and hit each other ship. 2 Star destroyers, 3 Ha'tac and 2 rebel ship down. Suddenly, Conqueror-class Star destroyer comes from hyperspace.

-GNK 456 surface in rebel base-

Luke Skywalker escaped by princess lei and han solo rescue him. They run into the Millenium falcon and fly aways. Darth Vader, Boba Fett and SG-1 are getting out of base. They run into Slave 1 in the forest and fly away. Officer connects Vader.

Officer: Lord Vader, mini Death Laser is ready.

Darth Vader: Fire at will.

Vader fly from surface. Laser charged. And fire. It's blast rebel base and expand. Dust is fly from the surface as see (It's like destruction of jedha city in rogue one: watch?v=danEFEB7XJ4)

The Goa'uld see this. And they recived Yu's died. And the name who killed him…Darth Vader.

-1 month later-

The System lords are talking each other's. They said Lord Vader is Strong, with Galactic Empire problem.

Suddenly, The door break in. A man in black armor with breathing sound come with Stormtroopers

Ba'al: Who're you!

Darth Vader: I'm Darth Vader

One of sysmlord use the kara kesh to attack Darth Vader. But he slashed. And Vader Stopped 2 Zat beam and Return to system lord. Suddenly a bullet fly from behind vader and kill systemlords. And Zat beam blocked by Lightsaber. He's Colonel Jack O'Neill!

Teal'c: Colonel Jack, You're magnificent!

Colonel Jack O'Neill: Thanks!

Darth Vader: Good work. Apprentice.

Ba'al: Jack…You're…

Colonel Jack O'Neill: Apprentice of lord Vader.

Then Colonel Jack O'Neill keep his lightsaber and shot his P-90 into Ba'al. Cause him died

Colonel Jack O'Neill: What's the next mission...? Lord Vader

Darth Vader: Soon, Galactic Empire will counter the Galaxy and wipe Goa'uld and Rebel out…

The Galactic Empire rule the Galaxy…with the fear…and name of Sith Apprentice and Lord of the Sith …Colonel Jack O'Neill and Darth Vader…

 **= (END) =**


End file.
